


Offering Aid

by ashilrak



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Brock Rumlow is a dick, Client!Rumlow, M/M, Rentboy!Bucky, Steve is a greek statue come to life, homeless!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If avoiding Rumlow was the only thing he had to worry about, he’d just go back to his apartment and go to sleep like a normal citizen. However, Rumlow was connected to many of his other clients. If he didn’t perform to his exact specifications, he’d lose a good portion of his income.</p><p>And that was not something he’d like to explain to his roommates. They were already at odds with his choice of occupation, but stopped caring when they realized it didn’t affect them, and allowed him to pay his rent. If either of those things changed, chances are that he’d be kicked out. </p><p>It was a bad time of the year to be in-between places, as exemplified by the man crouched in the alley Bucky was pacing in front of."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Buckwad on tumblr: “a down-on-his-luck rent!boy(man) Bucky who Steve sees being cold or hurt or something and feels the need to help”

It was too cold to be outside, let alone outside in what he was wearing.

And he was wearing the highest number of layers he could get away with.

Unfortunately, in his line of work, that wasn’t very many. But it wasn’t like he really had a choice. He had to pay the rent somehow, and his day job as a barista just didn’t cut it. The only reason he was even out tonight was because one of his regulars had called in advance.

That was two hours ago, and the jackass still hadn’t shown up.

He had a motel room already rented out, and it would be so easy to go there and wait. If it were any other customer, he already would have. But Rumlow got a bit prickly about that sort of thing. If he did decide to show up, even if Bucky had to wait another five hours, and he wasn’t standing on this specific corner - there’d be hell to pay.

He knows this from experience.

If avoiding Rumlow was the only thing he had to worry about, he’d just go back to his apartment and go to sleep like a normal citizen. However, Rumlow was connected to many of his other clients. If he didn’t perform to his exact specifications, he’d lose a good portion of his income.

And that was not something he’d like to explain to his roommates. They were already at odds with his choice of occupation, but stopped caring when they realized it didn’t affect them, and allowed him to pay his rent. If either of those things changed, chances are that he’d be kicked out. 

It was a bad time of the year to be in-between places, as exemplified by the man crouched in the alley Bucky was pacing in front of. 

It had actually taken him a while to actually notice the man, let alone start to pay attention to him. 

The man was crouched down, so it was hard to gage his size - but he was very obviously not a small man. Bucky would estimate him to be a little over six feet. He was either wearing a very thickly padded jacket, which Bucky seriously doubted because of how much he was shivering, or his shoulders genuinely managed to take up that much space.

Bucky needed to stop looking, or else his older sibling instincts would start to come into play. He was only standing out in the cold with the sole intention of letting a man pay him to use his body. He had no business being concerned over the welfare of other people. 

The man could be a heroin-addicted serial killer for all he knew.

Everyone had heard the horror stories, and a lot of those tended to be more real possibilities when living or working in this part of town. 

And so Bucky continued pacing along the pavement, keeping his chin tucked down into his chest. Every time a car passed by, he would look up. He couldn’t help it, he was waiting for a very specific black monstrous vehicle to pull up. Every time it wasn’t, he was equally disappointed and gladdened.

What could he say? Rumlow was a bastard, but at least he was one that paid. 

He also couldn’t prevent himself from glancing towards the man in the alley.

He had a very distinctive profile, what he could see of it, anyway. 

Bucky checked the time on his phone. He’d already been out in the cold for two and a half hours. He had lost feeling in his fingers over an hour ago. The only reason he could semi-feel his feet was because he hadn’t stopped walking. 

Rumlow had said he was already on his way to his usual spot. It only took him twenty minutes on average to arrive.

He was seriously getting tired of this shit, and the motel room with the moldy bed sheets was looking more and more tempting as the minutes went by.

Twenty more minutes passed. Still no sight of Rumlow. No texts or calls either.

The motel was only two blocks away, and the people running it were used to their customers running odd hours with even odder company. It would make the most sense to just go there, and if word ever did come from Rumlow, just beg for a compromise of sorts.

That is, if he managed to ignore the nagging in his mind to offer some aid to the man that was still crouching in the alleyway. He could be dead for all Bucky knew. Even if he wasn’t, and he was a genuinely good person in bad circumstances and didn’t kill Bucky when offered to share a motel room for the night, there was still Rumlow to consider. If Rumlow did show up, only to see another man, even one Bucky hadn’t fucked, there would be some problems.

Maybe he could suck the homeless man’s dick in return for him acting as a security guard of sorts.

Hell, even if the man was a serial killer, he was obviously a very dedicated one. Maybe he was one of those types that provided you with a full meal, a shower, and a full night’s rest before they mutilated you. That’d be nice. 

And now he was contemplating getting fucking murdered. Lovely.

No, worse, he was seriously contemplating inviting a homeless stranger to share a night with him. For free. 

This was the sort of shit he charged for. What was he even thinking?

Really, at this point, the worst thing that could happen to him is that he could be killed. And truly, he didn’t have much going for him in the whole life department. His mother used to make him go to church every Sunday when he was little, didn’t Jesus always say “love you neighbor”. At least he can say he was killed for a good cause, being a good samaritan is too far rare occurrence these days.

Look at him, talking about ‘these days’, he’s not even thirty, for fuck’s sake.

He stops pacing and starts walking in a determined direction toward the homeless man who has not made any motion that he’s noticed. 

“Hey, you.”

The homeless man didn’t move. Bucky continued walking.

“Oi, I’m talking to you.”

 

Bucky kept walking. He was now standing in front of the man. He still couldn’t see his face, but he could see his blond hair that was shockingly clean and well-kept. 

The man finally looked up. He had very blue eyes. And a very attractive face. Well, a face that would be much more attractive if it wasn’t as white as a sheet, he’s sure.

“Yes, you. I have a motel room for the night. I am doing my act as an upstanding citizen of the United States of America and offering to share it with you. No cost to you, of course.”

The man didn’t speak, just continued to stare at him with a blank expression. Bucky waved a hand in front of the guy’s face, “Woohoo,” he continued to move his hand up and down, “anyone home?”  
The answer to that question was apparently yes, as the man quickly jumped to his feet, startling the hell out of Bucky. The only reason he didn’t fall flat on his ass was because the surprisingly handsome and built homeless man had grabbed him before gravity could become his master.

The man looked at Bucky with the most earnest expression he had ever seen in his life. 

“I’m really sorry about that, I guess I’m just not used to people talking to me. And umm, are you sure you want to just offer to share a motel room with me? I could be an axe-murderer or something.”

Bucky was still shaking himself out of the slight daze he had fallen into, “If you were, you wouldn’t have asked that question.”

The man smiled slightly, “I would if I wanted to make sure you weren’t at all suspicious.”

Bucky didn’t reply.

The man chuckled. He then took a step back, “I really can’t take charity.”

Bucky grabbed the man’s arm before he could go any further, “Man, I’ve been where you are, and I get where you’re coming from. But I also don’t know if you’ll survive the night if left out here, and I don’t want that guilt.”

The man shook his head, “It wouldn’t be your fault.”

“That’s not the point. Just follow me, okay? I’m Bucky by the way. And before you argue and say I shouldn’t lower myself to this or some other bullshit, I’m a fucking prostitute.”

The man didn’t move, but he did talk, “Hello, Bucky. I’m Steve. And how would you possibly know what I was going to say?”

“I already told you, I’ve been where you are, and trust me - I had almost this exact argument before. Now, I might not be living the best of lives, but at least I got a place to sleep and some money to pay for food to eat, okay? Are you gonna follow me or not? I was already fucking freezing, and it’s not getting any warmer. I’m leaving, okay?”

The man, Steve, nodded, and gestured for him to lead the way. So, Bucky started walking.

And while he was doing so, he was also mentally yelling at himself. What was he even thinking? He’s just going to ask this man, this admittedly very attractive man, to stay in a room with him? There’s only one bed, and he sure as hell is not taking the floor. But it’s not like he’s going to make Steve take the floor either. When did his life get so complicated?

And he was hungry god dammit. There was a cheap chinese place nearby that he could buy something to feed the both of them. He’d be getting more than usual, especially considering Steve probably hadn’t eaten in a very long time. but that’s not a problem.

The problem is how he’s going to actually deal with the situation he just got himself into.

He’ll just not talk to Steve until they are actually forced to confront the whole sharing a room and a bed situation.

Unfortunately for Bucky, time passes quicker than he wanted it to. The two men were soon sitting in the cheap plastic chairs in the room, shoveling the chinese food into their mouths. They still hadn’t really said a word to one another, but that’s okay.

Eventually the food was gone, and Steve kept glancing longingly towards the bathroom. He made no move to approach it himself until Bucky had basically forced him into it, and shut the door behind him.

Bucky still wasn’t properly warm, so he couldn’t really blame Steve for taking as long of a shower as he did, especially given that it had probably been a while since his last one. But that didn’t mean he had to use the bathroom any less. 

As soon as he heard the water stop running, he was banging on the door, “Steve, I really need to use the bathroom. You can get dressed after I’m done peeing.”

Bucky had seen many shirtless men in his lifetime, but none of those men had prepared him for the sight of a freshly-showered Steve at the sound of the door opening. If this had been a time for conversation, he would have been screwed. He just kind of stood there for a while until Steve moved out of the way and gestured for him to actually enter the bathroom.

It was a shitty bathroom. But it suited his purposes. 

He no longer had to urinate, but he was contemplating rubbing one out before sharing a bed for a night with that greek sculpture that was on the other side of the door wearing nothing but a thin piece of fabric the motel called a towel.

He heard a light knocking on the door, “Uh, I hate to be a bother, but if you’re done, could I put some clothes on?”

Bucky almost said no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> kookookarli.tumblr.com  
> steverogerscouldgetit.tumblr.com


End file.
